Faces
by MmeGiry
Summary: A series detailing how I envision the relationship between Madame Giry and Erik.


**Summary:** A series detailing how I envision the relationship between Madame Giry, and Erik.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the marvellous piece of work, although it would be pretty cool.

**Faces - by MmeGiry**

The fair was busy: too busy. Adele could hardly keep hold of her young daughter, relying on the slight bob of her blonde head. Every time her small hand slipped from her mother's firm grasp, Adele came dangerously close to hysteria.

"Meg, darling! Keep hold of my hand!" She cried.

Meg clutched her hand tighter, looking around; her young face bright with wonder, excitement sparkling in her blue eyes. She had never been to a fair before, and had begged her Mother to let her attend. She reluctantly agreed. She would do anything for her daughter. Adele eventually hoisted Meg up onto her hip, fearing that the crowd would soon part them.

"Come, come, come inside, come and see the Devil's child!"

Another pathetic ploy for money.

"Mama! Can we go inside?"

"No, dear."

"_Please_, Mama!"

Adele could never resist her daughter's large blue eyes, and her innocent pout. She eventually gave in and made her way to the appropriate tent.

The tent was crowded, and many of the spectators found themselves unable to move. Adele secured a space up front, at the side of the harsh metal cage. Inside the cage were two figures, one tall mean looking man, with a smirk upon his face that made her shudder, as he fixed his leering eyes upon her, and any other women in the room, and the other figure, was hunched on the floor, playing with a figurine of a monkey. His face was concealed from view by a heavy sack upon his head, with two small eyeholes. This figure was thin, too thin, and obviously neglected, used for the fairs evil purposes.

As Adele studied the figure, the room hushed into silence as the taller figure in the cage held up his arms.

"I present to you, the man with the Angel's voice… and the devil's face! Sing, loathsome creature!"

The only sound in the room was the collective breathing of the tent, as the room waited for the creature to sing. They didn't have to wait long. The room was astounded. The voice they all heard was truly the voice of an Angel, a voice they had not expected this scrawny male to produce. However, the awe didn't last, as the sack was ripped from the figure's head. Awe turned to fear, and gasps of surprise and delight turned to blood-curdling screams.

The harsh voice of the other man cried over the noise.

"The Devil's child!"

The Devil's child indeed. Adele Giry 's initial reaction on seeing the young man's face was to scream in fear, like many of the other spectators were. His face was hideous. She had never seen a face so terrifying, and doubted she ever would again. Her daughter Meg had turned her face into her mother's shoulder, and Adele could feel her hot tears soaking her dress. The child was only seven, and had witnessed a sight which was likely to haunt her throughout her childhood and possibly longer. Why she had entered the tent in the first place, she did not know. Adele kissed her daughter's golden hair, and turned from the cage, intending to take Meg home, to the safety of her bed.

"Sing, daemon!"

A resounded crack echoed through the tent, making Adele turn around towards the cage once again. She hid Meg's face in the crook of her neck as she witnessed the young man receiving a savage beating. Horror rose within her, accompanied by anger of searing quality. How someone could do this to a fellow being, a fellow _human_ being, she did not understand.

Adele had made it past her initial fear of the face, and saw the truth. Arrogant fools, laughing and mocking, as the poor boy was brutally attacked. Adele saw something that the others did not see in him.

Humanity.

Despite the wall of murderous anger and endless pain, she could still see his humanity, burning in those beautiful silver eyes, silver eyes that were suddenly fixed on her, filled with hatred, hatred meant for her, and everybody in the tent. Adele felt shame. She didn't see the humanity to begin with, just the face, and for that, she would be truly and endlessly sorry. A sheen of unshed tears glistened in her eyes, as she tilted her head in respect to the caged young man.

Surprise appeared on his face, and Adele saw the lone tear that rolled down his face, his hideous face.

Yes, this man contained more humanity than all the occupants of the room put together. At least Adele was human enough to admit that.

She left.


End file.
